It's Good, So Good
by mooresomore
Summary: Future fic. Big Time Rush has broken up. Kendall's POV. Rated K for fluff  seriously, this is like chocolate chip cookie fluffy/sugary . Title from Katelyn Tarver's song "It's Good".


**Disclaimer: This is complete and total FICTION. That means it never happened and is completely untrue. In fact, this is so far from the truth that it isn't even in the same country as the truth. I don't own anybody: Big Time Rush, the characters, and all referenced scenes belong to Nickelodeon, and I make no money off of this. I am not in any way implying said characters' sexual identities.**

**Thank you to 11.21.11 for helping me come up with the baby's name (I was drawing a huge blank). This one's for you dearie! :)**

"Dada! Up!" Tommy (real name Thomas) looked at me. I picked him up and placed him up on my shoulders. I held onto his legs as we started going around the house; Tommy was giggling and laughing the whole time. I smiled; I remembered doing this with Katie when she was little.

"Dada? Where's papa?"

"He's at work, remember? He should be home soon though." I said, looking at the clock; in fact, Logan should be home in 15 minutes. "Why don't we make him dinner?" I asked my two-year-old, placing him in the high chair at the kitchen table. Tommy sang some unrecognizable song (he was probably just babbling and making up things as he went) as I finished the pasta and salad.

Logan walked in the door 10 minutes later. "Hey."

"Hi. How was work?" I asked, setting the table.

"Long. Tiring." Logan was a doctor at Legacy Emanuel hospital; he mostly worked in the ER, but would fill in as needed on other levels (which was once in a blue moon, so he said). "I swear, kids and skateboards will never mix. Tommy will never ride one."

"Got it." We finished dinner, and I told Logan to go take a shower while I got Tommy settled in bed.

"I want to help." Logan pleaded. I gave in; I was never able to resist him.

"Ok. Then you have to shower and sleep."

"Deal." We got Tommy tucked in, and as soon as he was out, we quietly shut the door and headed to our room down the hall.

I heard the shower running, and then Logan, singing. I smiled; I was so glad that he still sang, even after all that had happened with Big Time Rush.

_*Flashback*_

"_Dogs!" Gustavo yelled at us again. We looked at him. "Griffin has decided that you guys are done, and that Danro is next big thing. I'm sorry."_

_We looked at each other. Were we being fired?_

"_Gustavo, you can't…" I started._

"_If I had a say, you'd stay. But I don't, so out! I have to make this rap crap sound good."_

_We said our goodbyes to him and Kelly, and told them thanks for a great four years, and headed back to the Palmwoods. James and Carlos had left for Minnesota right away; Mama and Katie left not too long after that. I asked Logan what he wanted._

"_I want to stay for awhile, get my degree, and then we'll go from there. What about you?"_

"_It's doesn't matter." I just wanted to be with Logan._

_Logan had finished his degree, and was offered an internship at Legacy Emanuel, up in Portland, Oregon. He'd jumped at the chance._

_I liked it here; it reminded me of home (with a lot more rain, and a lot less snow)._

_Danro went bust 6 months after he was signed; Griffin called, wanting us back. But we all told him no._

_*End Flashback*_

"Babe? Whatcha thinking?" Logan snapped me out of my flashback.

"How we got here, and how I wouldn't trade a minute of it." I said as Logan climbed into bed.

"So, tomorrow's Camille's birthday. I was thinking we could go take Tommy and visit her."

"Sounds good." Camille Roberts, one of our best friends from California (and Logan's ex) had volunteered to be our surrogate.

How did we decide we wanted a kid? Let me tell you the story…

_*Flashback*_

_Logan and I had finally admitted out feelings for one another about a year before Big Time Rush broke up. Everyone was cool about it; as long as it didn't get in the way (ie Logan and I couldn't hold hands in public; no romantic dates (unless we took girls along- usually Jo and Camille, who had a 'thing' of their own), etc)._

_We had been dating for almost 2 years when we started talking about starting a family. Then Logan had gotten his internship, and that went on the backburner (I tried to convince him I could raise a baby on my own- I had practically raised Katie myself and she was ok, but he wouldn't hear anything of it). After he'd finished his 2-year internship, we started talking about it again. Once we decided that, yes, this is what we wanted and yes, we can do this, we started looking into the next steps._

"_Well, there's adoption of surrogacy." Logan said, explaining both options to me. After some discussion, we decided on surrogacy. Now we needed to find a surrogate. And we found her by complete accident._

_Logan decided to take me out to Portland's Broadway version of "Movin Out", and Camille was there, playing the lead role. We met up with her after the show and started talking. When said we were thinking about starting a family, I watched her eyes light up._

"_Say, Camille, how would you like to be our surrogate?" The words flew out of my mouth._

"_I'd love to!"_

"_But, what about your role?" Logan asked. That was my Logan- always worried more about others than himself._

"_It's ending in a month." She said._

"_Ok. It's decided. You can move in with us too." I said._

"_Awesome!"_

_When we got home, Logan said, "That was a sweet thing you did. I wouldn't have though you'd want her, given our history."_

"_It's in the past Logie." I said. "Plus, you two are both really good-looking, so the kid will be cute. And people know you used to date her, so it makes sense."_

"_Ok." Logan said. "Happy Anniversary babe. I love you."_

"_Love you too."_

It was weird having Camille move in, I'll admit; I was so used to it being just Logan and me. The first time she caught me right after a shower embarrassed me; I remembered to close the door after that. And I had to remember to put the seat down, which I usually forgot (and she'd remind me- I think I even got slapped once; that was her thing).

_The treatment had taken the second time, and it was usually her and I for most of the day, since Logan was working. I was the one who made her food, rubbed her feet and back; she was like the sister I wish I'd had (Katie was always so independent- she was more like a brother to me). Logan and I would always go to the appointments with her, and it was amazing to think something so tiny was growing in her (I earned a new-found respect for women). She had some odd cravings (pickles and BBQ sauce wasn't too bad- I'd tried one when I made her a plate; the apples and BBQ sauce was downright strange, but what she wanted, she got). I was getting used to the mood swings; I learned to just roll with the punches._

_I'll never forget the first time the baby kicked. I was in the kitchen, making her pickles and BBQ sauce when she let out a bloodcurdling scream. I rushed in, thinking something was wrong. "Camille? What's wrong? Is it the baby? Is it you?"_

"_It just moved." She said, grabbing my hand and placing it on her stomach. The baby kicked again, and if I was straight, I probably would have kissed her- it was just a magical moment._

"_Wow." I said. "So, I was thinking we should know if it's a boy or girl. I know we said we didn't want to know, but I wanna know so we can pick out it's name."_

"_Nope." She said. "We'll choose a boy's name and a girl's name and go from there."_

"_Fine." I knew I wouldn't win the argument. Logan got off shift and went to sleep and the next day, we started looking at names. When the doorbell rang, Logan and I were confused; we didn't think anyone was supposed to be coming. I opened the door to find Carlos and James (along with Jo Taylor, my ex) standing there. "Um, hi?"_

"_Kendall! Logan! Camille!" Carlos said, and yep, he was still hyper. James was more mellow in his hellos, and Jo said hi._

"_What are you guys doing here?" Logan asked._

"_I'm taking Camille for a girl's day, and I thought you four would like to hang out." Jo said._

"_Thanks Jo." I said._

"_You're welcome. Let's go my dear Camille." (And yep, they were totally still together; Camille had never confirmed nor denied anything, but the looks they were giving each other confirmed my thoughts that they hadn't broken up.)_

"_Have her back by 8:30 tonight." I teased._

"_Yes dad." They both said and laughed, and they were gone. The four of us sat around talking, and then Logan said, "Kendall, James and Carlos have been in our lives since we were little, think we should let them have the honor of choosing the middle name, since Camille doesn't want to choose names with us?"_

"_I think that's a great idea." I said. Logan and I went back to looking at the baby book, trying to find the right name._

"_Aaron?" Logan asked. _

"_Too normal." I said. "Wayne?" I suggested._

"_Nope, too great." Logan said, referring to Wayne Gretzky._

_James and Carlos came up to us and said, "Ok, his middle name is George. If it's a girl, it's Georgina."_

"_I like it." Logan said. "How'd you pick it?"_

"_James wanted it named after him, and I wanted Carlos, but we thought of George at the same time."_

"_Thanks guys." Logan and I spent the rest of the day thinking of boy's names (and not finding one. The girl's one had been easy). When James, Carlos, and Jo left (it was a day trip), and we'd gotten Camille settled in, we headed to bed._

_Just as I was getting ready to fall asleep, I said, "Thomas."_

"_Hmm?" Logan asked._

"_Thomas. That's his name."_

"_Ok, and we can call him Tommy." Logan said. "And it only took us 14 hours and 28 minutes." We chuckled and fell asleep._

_The next morning, after Logan left for work, I told Camille what we'd decided. "Thomas George for a boy; Abbrianna Elata for a girl," and explained the meaning behind the names (Thomas George was a mix of all of us- and George was her dad's middle name I learned; Abbrianna was a combination of Abbie (my choice) and Brianna (Logan's choice). "Elata means 'happy', and that's what you make us Camille." I said. She started to cry.)_

"_Ah, don't cry; I'm sorry."_

"_No, it's sweet." She said, "I love you guys too." The next instant, gripped her side in pain. "Kendall!"_

_I knew what was happening; I called Logan, and took her to Legacy Emanuel, where Logan met us. I don't remember much after that; it's all a blur, but then the nurse was handing Camille a blue-wrapped bundle._

"_Meet your son, Thomas George…" she trailed off._

"_Thomas George Mitchell." I said. I had been thinking about taking Logan's name since we'd gotten married over a year ago; now was the perfect time._

_*End Flashback*_

Camille had pretty much left after that; she'd gotten another role. She'd also said that Thomas was ours, not hers, but we wanted to show her that she belonged in Thomas' life too (as Auntie Camille of course- we'd tell him everything when he got older). She'd come around, even coming to Tommy's second birthday party this year. Tommy loved her, which made it a lot easier. Logan and I set "Operation Surprise Camille" in motion.

"You know, I never would have pictured you as the mini-van driving type." I teased Logan as we got Tommy buckled in; we were on our way to go watch Camille in "RENT".

"Oh, shut it." Logan laughed. "I can't wait to see Camille's face tonight."

"Me either."

Camille had been amazing (of course she would be, who was I kidding?). Logan and I (and Tommy) snuck back to her dressing room. She came back and found us standing there.

"Hi guys." She said.

"Hey Camille. These are for you." Logan handed her the flowers. "Happy birthday."

"Happy Birthday." I said, giving her a hug. Tommy leaned into her, reaching out for a hug.

"Auntie Cami. Happy Birfday." He said as she hugged him.

"Thanks guys." She smiled, and I knew that she enjoyed spending time with Tommy, even though she said she didn't.

"Hey Camille, do you wan to babysit Tommy for a couple of hours tomorrow? Logan and I wanted to go watch a movie, but we didn't want to take him."

"Um…"

"Please Camille?" Logan asked. "We'll owe you one."

"Ok." She gave in. "You guys don't owe me. I'll come by tomorrow at…"

"3." I said. "Thanks Camille, you're the best."

"Yeah." Logan said. "Tommy, say goodbye to Aunt Camille."

"Bye!"

"I think she'll be fine." Logan said as we snuggled together in the bed.

"Yeah. She'll be a natural." I said. I started to hum as I fell asleep, Logan joined in, making me smile.

I couldn't wait for it to be just me and him for a couple hours tomorrow.

"So guys, if you ever want to go out again, I'll gladly babysit." Camille said when we got home. Logan and I shared a grin.

"Actually, Camille, we had an idea." I said. _Here I go with the plan-making again._ "We were thinking maybe, if you wanted to, you could be his nanny during the day. We could use the extra help; plus, he loves you."

"Ok." She said, "I'll come over tomorrow and we can talk some more about this."

"Sounds good. Night Camille." Logan said.

"Night." I added.

"Night Aunt Cami." Tommy said.

We put Tommy to bed, and Logan said, "You're a genius Kendall."

"I know. You made me that way." I said.

_*Epilogue (2 years later)*_

"Bye dada! Bye papa! Bye Aunt Cami!" Tommy said as he walked into the pre-school.

"Bye. I'll pick you up after school." Camille said. The three of us watched him walk into the classroom.

"Our little boy's growing up." Camille wiped away tears; I could tell she wasn't acting.

"Yeah." Logan and I agreed. It had been a crazy few years, but I wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

I looked over and saw that look in Camille's eye; I switched my glance over to Logan. "Hey Logie? What do you think about another kid?"

He saw the sparkle in Camille's eye too. "Yeah, it'd be nice."

"Camille?" We both looked at her. "Do you…"

"Yes!" she practically screamed.

"A girl would be nice this time, don't you think?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, especially since we have the coolest girl here to raise her. Plus Tommy can protect her when she gets older."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go to the doctor." Camille said.

"Ok. With that, we were on our way.

Abbrianna Elata Mitchell was born 10 months later, and life was good (and I could already tell Tommy was going to be protective of her- he wouldn't let anyone but Camille, Logan, him, or me hold her without throwing a fit). I couldn't wait to see what the future held for us.

Looking back on it now, Big Time Rush breaking up was the best thing that could have happened.


End file.
